Gemini
by l-Sol-l
Summary: This is a fanfic based on the Era of Evangelion 3.0 Shinji comes out of his eva but not alone in himself. He goes through the events of the movie and a few new ones.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

~~Return~~

"Please make this stop, I can't look at this again" Shinji spoke to no answer. To him the repeating event of ripping apart his own body felt like it was only hours in his Eva Unit 01. Reality was to far from the clutches of the LCL inside Unit01 14 years had passed while Shinji was fighting with himself inside the entry plug. "Make this STOP!" Shinji began crying as he wrapped his hands around Asuka's throat. He'd seen this before but every time it happened his heart hurt more and more.

"Stop, please stop" Shinji said as he lifted Asuka off the ground watching as her face changed a hue of pink and then purple before her eyes that were blue and deep as the ocean it's self began to fade to a blue that can only be described as empty. Shinji stood the even after strangling the life out of Asuka just demented in his thoughts "Why is this happening to me" he asked "Because you are weak" a reply from himself but Shinji hadn't heard a voice in so long he was stunned from the reply "You're so weak you've let me do this to you for this long. Never once have you put an effort to stop me. Not even a small effort. It's pathetic that we are one in the same." The voice spoke.

"Who are you!" Shinji screamed spinning around looking for the owner of the voice. The room felt heavy and Shinji didn't know why. His feet led him in to the hallway where the room of his dead red headed roommate was. He looked deep at the opening of his room which was right in front of the room Asuka once stayed in. His room was small as he remembered but this room was different, changed, somehow the room he once remembered was changed he hadn't done anything but it was no longer the same. A room filled with mirrors and a bed. Not the room he remembered leaving that day before fighting Zeruel. Then he asked again "Where are you" when he spoke the lump in his throat stopped him after each word. "Look closer Idiot Shinji. Is that what you'd want to hear. Asuka is gone Shinji we did this to her. Over and over how many times will you let this happen" a voice so similar to his own Shinji started pacing around the room looking for its owner.

The mirrors had no end, making Shinji even more desperate and irritated. "Stop hiding and show yourself!" Shinji screamed out to the walls of mirrors. As he said that a slight change in the appearance of himself in the mirror took him by surprise causing him to walk closer to the mirror. "Let me out of this place. Please I just want to see my friends again" Shinji pled to the mirrors. "Why would I do that. Here no one will hurt us anymore we can't be hurt by Asuka the one we care so much for. Misato can't judge us for not wanting to pilot the Evangelion. Father can't be disappointed in us if he never has to see us again. And we can't fail Rei if we stay here. No one will ever remember us the never needed us. We were disposable and that's why I'm keeping us here" The voice was coming from himself Shinji realized.

Looking at himself in the mirror his eyes were filled with tears and his irises had began to glow Amber he'd never seen this before. "What do you mean we won't be hurt anymore, I'm hurting every time I have to watch myself kill Asuka how much worse can they hurt me. They're my friends!" Shinji said with a stern voice hoping this would persuade what ever has imprisoned him. But before the voice could reply he heard a voice coming over the Eva's voice channel "Baka Shinji do something i can't kill this thing and save you" Asuka said in a strained voice. His heart exploded with anger at what ever was hurting Asuka. Her voice was enough to push him far past any anger he's felt before. The cage around unit one opened at the Evangelion's eyes allowing Shinji to attack what ever with eye lasers he learned when fighting Zeruel. And like that Shinji did a twisting motion not knowing his position and shot to help. The angel was dead as he fired. Asuka stayed in awe as Unit 01 saved her from death even after not being powered and in orbit of earth for 14 years. Shinji began losing his consciousness after putting the rest of his A T field into the laser attack to save Asuka. As the world began to fade for him Shinji heard himself again "Now you've gone and done it again. Pathetic and I was gonna save you from pain" after those words the world was dark and cold in his Entry plug.


	2. Chapter 2

"Heart rate stabilization complete" the medic said as she restrained Shinji to the dolly he came in on. "Subject restrained, and is safe for transport" she said into her com system. A fleet of 6 soldier armed with assault rifles stormed around Shinji's comatose body without a second to look at the boy they all locked their barrels to his head. One soldier broke off and began pushing the dolly twards the door. "Subject being transferred to main deck in progress" the soldier barked at the others. And like machines they moved Shinji with their guns pointed and unwavering tension began building in the air. "Subject is 20 Meters from Main deck" the soldier relayed to Captain Katsuragi who has now grown impatient. "How long does it actually take to move a child down a hallway!" Misato Katsuragi barked over the com. Footstep growing louder and louder to Shinji as he started to wake. "W-where am I?" He spoke so quite he couldn't be heard over the marching of the soldiers. The 5 soldiers with their weapons drawn gripped the handles tightly as Shinji began waking up. "Hello, where am I" Shinji asked again hoping some one would answer him. "I said where am I!" Shinji said without thinking his mind clouded with anger he hadn't felt earlier. Before it could escalate farther they busted through the doors of a room where there was a giant mirror and a bed. The soldiers quickly pushed the dolly deep into the room and left as fast as the came in. "Release the restraints" Misato said as her voice could be heard slightly through the wall Shinji struggled until the machine let him go "What's going on? Misato where are you? Is Asuka ok? Where is Rei? Why am I here Misato?" Shinji's barrage of questions seemed to do nothing to his former caretaker. "Misato ANSWER ME!" A wave of anger flew over his face Shinji has never been known for a temper and this event had startled Misato deeply. "Is this subject actually Shinji Ikari?" Misato asked the fake blonde Ritsuko who had began scrolling the data on her laptop."the subject has a 99.9% match with the data of previous physicals. He even has the same dental identification we placed on him before the event" Ritsuko spoke with a unwavering voice. "For all extensive purpose this is the same Shinji that had stepped into Unit 01" she said looking up from her computer to lock eyes with Shinji who's been staring at the floor ever since his outburst. "Even acts like him. I believe that is Shinji, Misato conversation should be safe with him" she said turning to face her commanding officer. "Shinji, what do you remember?"Misato said with a cold face with as emotion he knew his father to have. Shinji couldn't keep his gaze on her any longer. "Misato, I don't remember anything besides grabbing Rei out of the angel. Then everything turned red. I was stuck. That's all I remember" Shinji said as tears began fleeing from his eyes his words hurt to let out remembering how many times he had seen himself dismembering Misato for no reason. "Misato where is Rei? I saved her I'd like to talk to her"Shinji said in the voice Misato knew to well but she no longer could show the emotions she once did to him. She was locked on the other side of the glass wall all she could think of was the events of the 3rd impact and how all of Tokyo 3 had been decimated by the desires of the young boy standing in front of her. How he wanted to save his friend from pain was enough to drive his Evangelion past human restrictions. Those emotions scared her as much as the Eva had. Knowing the emotion less man who had been the father of this boy couldn't ever understand him. She knew Shinji was alone even now. "Misato where are we? Why aren't you talking to me?" Shinji said barely audible. "Misato what is this thing around my neck" Shinji said slouching over into the bed. As he finished those words Misato flipped a switch and turned the two sided mirror back to its original state and left Shinji alone in his cell. An anger grew in Shinji as he started to cry tears that stung his eyes that have been drier than he remembered. He hadn't normally been known for hitting things but he got out of the bed and headed straight for the mirror and hit it with all he had in his petite body. A crack formed on the mirror that stunned Misato and Ritsuko who hadn't left the room yet, but Shinji quickly regretted his decision it felt like his hand had been crushed under a press as he opened his hand his knuckles quickly swelled with fluid turning a dark purples quickly. He no long crying and no longer thinking on anything besides the fact he was alone again even more alone than he was in his Evangelion. "Please let me out someone" Shinji said with his head against the crack he just formed. Without a second to pass Shinji had snapped and began smashing his head against the mirror his eyes a deep crimson that put fear into Ritsuko and Misato as they watched the boy they had claimed to not be changed started to break a mirror mean to withstand explosives. Shinji was no longer hurting himself a A T field had began taking the shock of each blow he put to the mirror. "Shinji! Stop!" Misato said causing Shinji to stop his eyes returning the deep blue he'd been known for. As he stopped blood poured from the gash on his forehead slowly dripping down his face and off his chin to the floor. "Misato what's wrong with me?" Shinji spoke not expecting a response. With words being spoken Shinji could understand anything the world started fading and with a thud to the floor Shinji passed out in a pool of his own blood and tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't fucking care what it takes, I want him restrained I don't need him hurting himself anymore damnit" Misato screeched over her radio to the nurses in the ICU. Misato sat in her dorm with a bottle of hard liquor, her addiction to alcohol only grew after the many years she blamed herself for what happened to Shinji and the events of tonight was enough to make her feel useless yet again. It was her fault she always felt that because of her vendetta to kill the angels she made the kids the way they are now. With what Shinji Showed to her, Misato knew there was more to the curse of the Eva more than just Immortality which Shinji has yet to find out. "Why does it always have to be my fault?" Misato said after swigging deeply trying to drink the memories away. Hours went by Misato had been asleep for awhile now, Asuka had been up all night watching the tapes of the events that happened hours ago while she was with her Eva. "That idiot comes back and nearly kills himself?" She said quitely under her blankets. Asuka hadn't shown her feelings in losing Shinji when it happened she played it off as he never existed to her anyway so why would he being gone for good affect her anyway. The first night without Shinji still burned into her mind remembering how after she and Misato ate microwave ready meals in silence as Misato broke down into tears Asuka stood there straight faced and watched as the caretaker she believed to have never actually care for her or Shinji showed just how deeply hurt she was. As Asuka finished she headed to Misato and held Misato, Asuka left and went to her room where the memories where as clear as day. Asuka stood in between where her door and Shinji's door was and stood there waiting to see his face the one she swore she hated more than the angels. Just waiting as if her wishes would come true. She made her way into his room and stood over the bed still able to feel his warmth when she barged her way into his bed early on in their partnership. With tears in her eyes she watched the video over and over. She'd never seen Shinji so torn and he'd always been composed and even when he had his down moments he was always able to put on the fakest smile for Misato and Asuka so they'd never worry. She cut the the live feed of his room and saw he was restrained to a bed without a blanket and the bed looked big enough for her to Weasel next to him. She would never had said it out loud but Asuka had missed him in so many ways she just wanted his company. She shook out of her dorm in her normal sleeping wear she wore when living with Shinji and Misato. But now her eyepatch was an addition, she stopped in her tracks in front of his door remembering she had changed visually and was no longer that perfect German haughty red head he remembered. She became the tad more bodily developed 28 year old in a 14 year olds body. She had gained scars and lost one of her eyes. "What would he say if he saw me like this..." Asuka said to herself remembering that'd she'd become something else. "Asuka? Are you out there?" Shinji said loudly hoping she'd hear him. "Yeah idiot, what do you want?" Asuka barked trying to hide her grief. "I'm tied down can you help me out?" Shinji said with effort trying to escape the restraints. Asuka opened the door and closed it with her back to Shinji "I'll do it if you make me a deal. I untie you and we go to sleep together like when I first moved in" Asuka said still facing away. "Asuka if that's it fine but please untie me" Shinji said quietly. Before Asuka turned to face him she felt a slight change in the room. She snapped to look at him, his left eye was a glowing red a red she remembered well from the 3rd impact. "Shinji what's wrong with your eye?" Asuka asked hoping he'd answer. "Asuka if I knew I'd tell you" he replied "Why would I tell you? Huh you're just gonna find a way and hurt me just like you always did" A voice from Shinji's mouth cut into Asuka as deeply as the 11th angel had. "Shinji... I didn't come here to hurt you.. I never had meant too... you just, always ignored me. When I tried to get your attention you'd just act so dumb. I was so alone and you were always just able to be by yourself I wanted to be able too. You've been gone and I had no one to talk too" she broke the the standard of heartless Shinji thought she was and it seemed the restraining only annoyed him more because he felt he needed hold her and apologize for all he's put her through. "Asuka, you don't have to explain yourself." Shinji said "Yes you do you put me through hell! I was always alone even when I made sure you were taken care of. Misato didn't do anything, I cooked I cleaned I made sure everything was livable and what did you do?" Shinji's eyes cut through the dark room cutting into Asuka's already weakening stature. "You hurt me every day, and to make it better. You forced me to kiss you making my feelings even more complicated!" Shinji was speaking from his true feelings not from what he wanted to tell Asuka. "I didn't know Shinji." Asuka slid back closer to the door not looking at him. "Asuka I didn't mean to say that, please just let me go" Shinji said looking her way his eyes still red. Asuka released his restraints making no effort to meet his gaze. As she finished undoing them she turned to walk away but Shinji flung his hand out and grabbed Asuka by the wrist. "Where are you going? I thought we had a deal?" Shinji said letting her wrist go and heading back to his bed. "You're seriously an idiot, you know" Asuka said walking to his bed with the blanket from their room 14 years ago. "Don't try anything funny Shinji" she said out of instinct she laid down next to him and put her back to him, Shinji watched her still stunned on the emotional pain she dealt with and his own emotions were running wild. Shinji laid there on his back with his arms at this sides when he started talking within himself. -Why are you being so nice Shinji? She is the reason we always hurting back in the apartment she is the reason we laid in the bed no able to sleep? She is our problem not our friend and you know she'll just hurt us again. You're wrong Asuka was hurting too. She never had anyone else she needs me. I need Asuka. You'll kill her and you know it. When I take over I'll end your pain by killing her.- his mind went blank and all he could do now is watch. He saw in the mirrored wall his eyes glowing in the darkness he rolled over and put Asuka on her back she locked gazes with him as they stayed there just staring into eachother's eyes Shinji straddled her hips and ran his hands up from her torso to around her neck his eyes following his hands. Asuka looked away for merely a second fearing he'd be the first to use her body for more than warmth. To both their surprise Shinji now had his hands around her neck and she snapped back and looked him dead in the eyes she could see the fight in him the power struggle for what to do next. Before she could speak a pressure grew around her throat and she laid still for a moment it wasn't enough to cut the air but it was apparent he was squeezing. She began sitting up as he tightened his grip tears were flowing down his face "Asu... ka... I..." was all he said before she put both hands on his face and held him. His right eye darkened back to the normal blue while his left eye began to glow brightly his grip was weak and she put her arms in between his and broke the lock around her neck and laid her head on his chest to hear his heart. "Shinji, I don't know what you're doing or what's happening with you. But if you're going to try and kill me. Atleast do it right Idiot" she said laying back down on the bed. Shinji got off of her and laid back down too still torn from his attempt at being forced kill her. "Asuka. I'm sorry I don't have any idea what's wrong with me." Shinji said breaking the silence. "Idiot it doesn't matter just get some sleep." Asuka said pushing her backside up against Shinji's he turned around and wrapped his arms around her and began dozing off. Before he fell asleep he felt her turn around and lay her head against his chest and locking his right leg in between hers.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been hours before Shinji woke up when Asuka had gotten up on her normal schedule waking and put Shinji back in his restraints. She hated seeing him like it, but something she felt knew it was for his own good. Shinji woke to a bright pale white room with a mirror on his left and the wall to his right he attempted to struggle in the restraints to no avail. "See I told you, she'd betray us" the thing inside him spoke. "You're wrong. She probably had too" Shinji defended the red head for the sake of his own feelings even if she didn't share them. An hour went by before someone came to check on Shinji after he awoken. They had watched the struggle he put on the restraints and it put fear in the whole crew of the ship he'd gain a new nickname among the lower class workers. Gemini the god with two faces. It fit his current situation yet no one understood why he was going through it. After he'd been fed breakfast Misato had made it to his cell and this time in the same room. The door opened and she saw the eyes of the boy she'd taken care of for so long and the boy she'd put through so much. He stared for a few seconds and the same thing that happened yesterday his eyes began burning red like a light. "You wench you know how much pain you put us through and you just kept taking from us never putting anything back you told everybody you cared but you never once showed me. All you thought was enough care was if you fucked me. You disgusting wench. You have any idea what I dealt with in the Eva while I was stuck?!" Shinji was crying from his own venom he watched as every word he spoke ripped the facade she had put up. She was weaker than Asuka at trying to act tough. "You left me alone in your own home. You told me you'd care, I was alone. Always alone. And all I was to you was a Eva pilot. You're just as bad as my father" Shinji said those words and Misato stood there tearing up inside she had thought she could prepare for what ever he could of said she'd never in a Million years thought he'd actually speak his mind. She'd known Shinji as a docile follower not someone she'd get hurt from. Her heart that hadn't actually cared if he was even alive 3 days ago had been shattered by a boy who didn't even speak his mind when he was around. "Shinji you no longer have to pilot ever again. And that's why I'm here you're no longer a pilot. And I'm not here for your emotions" her eyes lied to him and that made his rage even stronger. "You're lying again. Just like you always do. Shinji I care. Shinji I promise this is the last time you'll pilot. Shinji I can make you happy if you want it." The look on her face spoke chapters about what she was feeling "Why? Why now after the time are you speaking when you could of then" she bowed her head letting tears fall "Because Shinji is to pathetic to tell anyone how he feels and I'm the him that will and you'll take nothing more from us" his right eye faded to the blue she knew "Misato I don't mean that I never said that!" Shinji spoke for himself finally "Misato. I'm hurting and I don't know why. I'm not saying things I mean to let out. I'm sorry." Shinji said crying tears that stung his eyes. "Don't apologize if your hurting Shinji I've known this is what you dealt with on the inside."Misato said with the fakest smile she's put in for Shinji in his mind he knew his words have hurt her more than anything weapon known to man. He laid still for a while with his former caretaker sitting in a chair as she used to straddling it and leaning her chest against the back of the chair to face forward. "Misato Can I please get out of this bed. And what is with the thing on my neck" Misato froze looking away from him. "As of today WILLIE has ordered me to make sure you don't get back into an eva. That neck device give me the ability to not only track you but also." Misato cut herself off not wanting to destroy the last of their relationship with the knowledge of what she can do. "It's so we can watch your every move Incase you leave our custody" lying through her teeth Misato bit back the truth. Hopefully to mend before breaking more on their relationship. "Well that doesn't make sense. I work for you. And we work for NERV" Shinji spoke slowly. "What's gone on why am I so important now?" Shinji asked as Asuka walked in. "Stop being an idiot Shinji just listen to Misato and hopefully you'll get untied" Asuka said cutting through the sadness of them both. She walked to the end of his bed and propped herself down to be apart of the conversation. Quitely listening on the outside of the room was Mari the pilot no one really knew to much on but she knew more about everyone else. Their talk went on for an hour or two the pink suited girl waited till Asuka left the room atleast an hour after Misato did and smirked at the redhead as she walked off. "The momma bear left her hubby all alone. Better take care of him myself~" the words meant nothing to anyone but her and she knew it. She peeked around the door too see Shinji falling asleep and out of his restraints. "Not even guarding himself, how cute." She said with a smug look on her face. She walked quietly into the room and observed him for a while her eyes scanned his figure with the light fading in the room she had to go off of the window that poured in moonlight. "Let's see how his sex drive is" Mari pounced onto the unconscious boy and straddled his waist and began using him for her own twisted game. As she began using him for her own pleasure Shinji woke up and began fighting to get away from her his heart was racing all he could think to do was throw her off of him. With a force of a tackle from a professional football player Shinji threw her off of him with just his arm strength his eyes were cutting the darkness his face hid with darkness with moonlight pouring over his shoulders he began to feel like he needed to hurt her. He shook his head got out of bed and gave her his hand she'd been sitting there visually uneasy as if she'd witnessed the devil in him. "Please get up and leave Mari." Shinji said as softly as he could to the girl. As Asuka walked in, with her more revealing sleep attire. She looked at the fear in Mari and looked back at Shinji and scoffed "Four eyes is afraid of you? Ha they let anyone pilot these days." Asuka said as she hopped onto Shinji's bed. Mari got up but stayed far away from him. "What the hell are you?" She said to the monster in a boys skin. Shinji's eyes flicker back to red as he smirked at the girl sending her shrieking out of his room. "What's with that girl Asuka?" Shinji asked getting back into his bed with Asuka who brought her blanket since his room wasn't permitted one. "Four eyes? She's just a pilot nothing more obviously, why do you like her? Bet it's because she has huge tits you're just like every guy you idiot." She said as her face began burning red in embarrassment. "No she attacked me while I was sleeping and freaked out when I got her off me" he spoke slowly as he put his back against hers. "You're just an idiot you know that!" She barked as she turned around and wrapped him with her arms. He'd hoped that she would so he could turn and lay on her chest her presence was more than healing him it made him happy and feel something strange a happiness he hadn't felt before even tho he and her weren't anything other than sleeping in the same bed that was all he'd ever wanted from her. He finally flipped over and propped himself over her and looked her in the eyes the moon made the blue of her eyes like a bright ocean. He loved the way her eyes looked right now. His eyes were red and hadn't waived since Mari attacked him but as their gaze went on his eyes went back to the dark color he'd been known for, Asuka could stare forever into his eyes and see his pain just like she'd seen her own in the mirror. "Asuka why did you start wanting to sleep here with me?" Shinji broke the silence "Don't ask such dumb questions idiot!" She barked at him hitting him in the chest enough to feel it but not hurt her face said it all. She wanted to be near him even if it was just this. She the girl he thought hated him, needed to be near him. "Well I don't mind and I'm glad to be here for you but tonight since you laid on me. I'm gonna lay on you." Shinji put the pillows under her back and behind her head and shimmied down the bed looking at the white soft skin she had he was stuck on her figure which he'd always admired from afar. He laid his head on top of her abdomen wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close he laid there just listening to her breathe. "Goodnight Shinji" Asuka said quitely she began playing with his hair dozing off. "Goodnight Asuka" he said kissing her skin and soon falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Asuka left as quietly as she had entered not waking Shinji even after rolling him off of her. He was completely in a deep sleep she watched him sleep for what seemed to be forever and she was was fine with that. She'd been staring at his figure she'd thought maybe he got away from the curse of the Evangelion and maybe mature his body but it wasn't as if his body wasn't masculine she'd just hoped he'd been able to live normally and not be stuck in a body that never aged. But knowing he was in the same problems as her she no longer felt even less alone even if her feelings may not be mutual she would have him around as long as time itself.

The room now was silent Shinji felt like the room was caving in but as his fear built a nurse had stormed in and began checking his vitals his heart rate raced and it made the situation even more stressful. "What's going on! Why are you touching me!" Shinji started asking desperately looking for a answer to make this feeling go away. "I am Nurse Suzahara, I am your personal nurse your going through what seems to be a panic attack I'm going to sedate you ok take deep breaths" Her name flew over Shinji and he took the face mask she pulled from under the bed frame and began pouring gas into his lungs. "Ok deep breath in deep breath out and this should calm you down" her words were soothing as his mind went blank and the room went dark he saw her face it was a face of terror but it didn't matter to him.

"I need a doctor in this room immediately! Patient Shinji is having convulsions and is going into a shock!" Nurse Suzahara yelled into her radio and within seconds the room filled with nurses and doctors alike.

"Secure his oxygen supplies, he's suffocating and his vitals are plummeting" the doctor said as she withdrew a breathing tube to slide into his throat. The medical team rushed to solve the problems in his body "He's rejecting the sedatives and his heart rate is in the red, we are running out of options here!" The nurses said and then a Silence fell on the room. "He's gone." The room felt like a void as those words echoed. As they slumped their heads into their hands the boys heart began to beat again and the noise of the machine ripped through the silence. "How the hell!" Yelled a doctor. The boys body no longer convulsing laid there breathing slowly.

Shinji was in a battle within himself again and in a way no one could save him from it. "You are weak enough to lean on that whore of a girl!" Shinji was arguing with the alter of himself "She's not a whore! She's my friend and she isn't hurting me anymore! You have hurt me more than anyone else!" The boy yelled defending his friend. "Who hurt you Shinji. You say me as if I am not you. You think I let them die over and over. You think I'd let that happen? You were the one to weak to even save the ones in your dreams where you controlled existence." The copy's shirt was a plain Tshirt that was the opposite color of Shinji's white button up. "It's not my fault! I didn't know How to fix it!" Shinji said as tears started stinging his tear ducts. "You put me through that! I didn't ask for any of it!" He said yelling towards the floor. "You're such an idiot. All you had to do was not kill them. You had the power and you chose not to because you felt they deserved it. They cause you pain and you decided they deserved to feel what you dealt with emotionally but you showed them physically" his alter said coming closer. "Stay away from me! You're a monster you aren't me!" Shinji said backing away into the abyss they were in. "Run if you want. We won't be leaving here until you see the truth for what is. I know how to control the body and deal with you here" it said grabbing him by his shirt. "What do you want!" Shinji yelled pulling away. "To understand what we are going to do. You're not looking at what We are dealing with here. They are locking us away and that red head only comes to us when she's lonely" it said placing its hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"We are one in the same. I'm you and you are me. You're wrong to alienate this part of yourself just because I speak what we feel. You know the heart ache is there, you know that the truth I am speaking is the pain in our heart." The alter said now wrapping his arms around Shinji. "You're wrong. If we were the same you'd never had put me through that while we were in the Eva." Shinji said quietly taking in the information. "I did that to see you become stronger and to get over the pain we endured with our fake smile. We are here like this because I not only made myself strong enough to speak our mind but for you to understand yourself better." It said as Shinji's alter changed appearance his eyes glowing red, and his At field appearing in front of them as two lances descended from the sky.

"Misato, you don't have personal authority to decommission a pilot for her actions!" Ritsuko barked to her superior. "I don't give a shit, that little pest practically raped Shinji while he was sleeping!" She yelled at the former doctor of NERV. "Misato, the patient defended himself that is enough of a punishment. She's cradling herself in her bed at this very moment. Here look and I have audio for that room" Ritsuko spoke calmly sharing her tablet with Misato. The audio tape played with a video of the once pompous Eva pilot who was known to be ruthless was laying in her bed in a cradled position rocking. "Momma... Momma... momma..." Mari chanted to herself.

"Misato, does that sound like someone who needs further punishment? We don't even know if the subject you call Shinji is even him. Yet you're protecting him" Ritsuko said walking out of the room behind the double sided mirror to Shinji's cell. "You're damn right! We left him in there for 14 fucking years while he was stuck in his Eva you were busy fucking his father! You think just because you had more information that you can act like you never fucked the devil. You're not exempted from your actions with me you whore, you knew his actions. We may be now apart of WILLIE but your actions with NERV will never Be amended" she said grabbing the doctor by her coat at the neck. "You're clinging to my past as if I didn't fight myself. I'm not as weak as you showing everyone my emotions looking for attention. We both know you want Shinji to be the fire in your loins after your precious Kaji being killed for telling you things you could never understand." She said pulling away from her higher up who both had forgotten their ranking system and authorities. Misato sat stunned by Ritsuko's word, the feeling of being singled out fell over Misato and she turned as her tears lapped at her cheeks. The pain of losing Kaji was still to much, time it self made her long for him more and more every day. She was awhile silently before Ritsuko caught her. "Katsaragi, I apologize" she said as she put her hand on Misato's shoulder. "Finish up here and you're free for the night Ritsuko." Misato spoke walking out the dorm


End file.
